Question: Ashley rowed her boat for $4$ miles on each of the past $8$ days. How many miles did Ashley row her boat altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Ashley went rowing. The product is $4\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $4\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 32\text{ miles}$ Ashley rowed a total of $32$ miles.